


Tied With A Ribbon

by SkiesAreBlue



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Drugging, Gen, Hydra, Kidnapping, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence, i don’t think warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesAreBlue/pseuds/SkiesAreBlue
Summary: Daisy sat up in her cell, feeling all her chains move as well, looking at the wall. Hydra. Never could get rid of them. She didn't remember how she got here, but they stopped her powers as well. She just hoped her team would get there before it was too late.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: January Mission





	Tied With A Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and a struggle to write. I Uh, hope y’all aren’t fans of Fitz or this will hurt, a lot. (I’m joking, sort of.) It was for a prompt I had, Team member gets kidnapped. I had help when writing this because this last week was just straight up hell.

The first thing Daisy was aware of was plane engines, bulky sounding. Nothing like how the BUS sounded, at all. The next thing she was aware of was that she couldn’t feel any vibrations, but she could feel cold metal going from her fingers to her elbows, and that she was laying on a cold floor. Trying her best to sit up without the use of her arms she finally opened her eyes. She could barely see in all the darkness but she did see what was in front of her: cell bars. She looked behind her and saw multiple cuffs and one set of cuffs reached all the way to her elbows. There was also a chain, attaching them to a wall. Obviously, someone didn’t want to risk her escaping.

Soon she figured out how to stand up and started pacing the cell. There was nothing there except for a bump on the back wall where her chain was attached. The chain didn’t even let her get close to the bars. After what felt like a few hours she felt the room shaking- they were landing. She fell down during the landing and winced, her entire body felt sore. Soon she heard something being released and saw a slightly cloudy gas falling down. Her vision grew blurry and the next thing she knew was her head hitting the ground.

…………...

The second time she woke up all she heard was quiet, and she couldn’t feel any plane engines. She felt the cuffs and chain still on her arms. They rubbed against her wrists uncomfortably. She also did not have any socks or shoes on, probably another precaution. Slowly, she sat up and opened her eyes. There was a single bulb of flickering light above her, in the corner was a very thin mattress with a single pillow and two blankets on it. She looked down at what she was wearing and was shocked. She was dressed in a sports bra and biker shorts, someone must have changed her and again, taken every precaution. 

Daisy didn’t need to check to tell she was drugged up, why else would she be this calm while kidnapped. Normally she was panicking on the inside but her thoughts were all jumbled and her sight was blurry, there were definitely drugs involved. Struggling, she finally gained the strength to stand up. The cell was very cold and again, the chain didn’t let her reach all the way to the door. She went and sat down on the very uncomfortable and lumpy mattress. 

Today just wasn’t her day apparently, called out early on a mission only to end up kidnapped by, guessing from the symbol on the wall, Hydra. She rolled her eyes realizing they expected her to be able to do anything with her arms forced behind her in a slightly, majorly, painful position. She sighed, not even able to put her head in her hands. She looked everywhere for an exit but her door didn’t even have a handle on this side, plus she had the whole chained up like a dog that couldn’t stay in its yard problem. But now wasn't the time for analogies. First, she had to find out how they disabled her powers. 

She sighed and kicked at the ground as she continued to pace, her head starting to ache badly, probably from the drugs wearing off. She heard something open and her head snapped to a door where there was a slot open on the ground. A paper tray with food was pushed in with a metal pole then closed. Whatever mealtime it was must’ve been served. She moved it over to her bed with her foot, It was a paper cup of juice, an apple, mashed potatoes, and a blueberry jam sandwich. 

She seriously questioned Hydra as it would be a struggle to eat any of it without the use of her hands, she could use her feet as she was trained but who knew what was on her feet now. She glared at where she'd spotted the camera earlier as she bent over to eat her food. Talk about being a chained up dog, this was humiliating. She tested everything first to make sure nothing was poisoned, and it wasn’t thankfully. The food somehow didn’t taste as bad as it smelt which was good. Wow, locked up by Hydra and she called something good, she was going crazy.

She didn’t remember falling asleep but she woke up with water being thrown at her, she sputtered and coughed realizing she was strapped down on a table, scientists and bright lights all around her. She couldn’t look down because of the position she was lying down in but knew she was still in the stupid outfit. She couldn’t speak and there was water dripping onto her forehead every few seconds, like a leaky faucet. She could barely make out what they were saying, but soon her eyes had been forced open and very bright and colorful images started playing above her along with the water. She lost track of how long it went on, and the scientists still talking in the background. Soon, only one thought was left in her head. 

Compliance will be rewarded. 

Then they told her her mission. Lure the SHIELD agents to a different base where they would be taken captive as they never complied. She ignored the pain in her wrist as she was led back to her cell. They would leave her there and act as if they left in a rush because they knew SHIELD was on its way. They put her in chains, some around her arms and one around her neck connecting her to the wall, she felt like a dog in chains but it was for the mission. She would comply, she would be rewarded.

She did not know how long she was left there for but soon the door was busted open, there stood Melinda May, one of her targets. Melinda May gasped at the sight of her. 

“Daisy! Are you alright? What have they done to you? Can’t you quake out?” Quake? She did not quake, Hydra did not program her to do that. 

“I-I, May, they did something. My powers don’t work!” She faked fear, and Melinda May played right into her hand. “Oh! We can get Simmons to help with that when we get back to base, we got to run!” She helped Daisy out of the chains and onto a plane, where more targets looked at her worriedly. 

They flew in silence as the doctor, Simmons, checked and bandaged up some of her injuries. These were nice people, but they didn’t comply. She didn’t want to bring them in but she must comply and make them comply. Traitors will be eliminated and compliance would be rewarded. No amount of kindness could break her programming, she was loyal to Hydra and only Hydra.

They soon landed and she was whisked away to medical to get looked at. Her mission would be harder unless she could hack in and set up a mission soon. She couldn’t do that in medical with agents checking her over and not even letting her speak. But she didn’t want to speak. She knew that'd only lead to more chances to slip up. Her wish wasn’t granted long, however. Simmons came back holding needles. 

“Daisy, I need to take a few samples of your blood to make sure they didn’t put anything in you, okay? Do you think they did anything to you?” 

“I uh, I don’t really know, I wasn’t awake for most of it, only when the uh, the drugs wore off.” She mumbled unsure, Jemma picking up on it, confused on her brave sister Daisy being a shell of herself, or even not herself at all. She hugged Daisy and Daisy panicked momentarily, her Hydra programming slipping a bit. “Well Daisy, if you ever need to talk I’m here, let me just take your blood and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Daisy felt the urge to make a doctor pokey joke for some reason but didn’t, and Jemma noticed, feeling sad when it didn’t happen. Soon she left and Daisy was alone again. Now she could take her phone and hack the database, inputting the mission. After she did that Fitz had walked in to visit her, bringing her a vase of daisies. 

“Hey, I heard what happened. Thought I would bring you a gift since you're stuck here for a while. How are you feeling?” She was fed up with the niceness, these were traitors, traitors needed to be eliminated. 

She jumped up and lunged at Fitz, grabbing his neck and shoving him into the wall, pushing down trying to choke him. She hadn’t seen him hit a panic button until she saw May run in holding an Icer. She wasn’t scared, she had a threat to eliminate, and he was turning blue. She soon heard a bang and the ground rushed to meet her.

………………………………………

Daisy woke up holding her head groaning, she had just the worst nightmare. She was in her room and safe, but saw a bandage on her wrist. Tied with a ribbon on top, she felt another one on her neck, where the collar was during Hydra. Cold realization dawned on her. It wasn’t a dream, and she had almost killed Fitz! She saw May enter her room slowly. 

“Hey, feeling better? FitzSimmons found some chip implanted in your wrist disabling your powers and controlling you, the ribbons were from Simmons knowing you hated normal bandages. Luckily you didn’t do much harm to Fitz, just some bruising that will go away soon enough. He doesn't hate you, Daisy, I know what you are thinking.” Daisy let out a sigh of relief and let May come over and give her a rare Melinda May hug.

“I’m sorry May, I probably caused a ruckus at the base. How long have I been out?” 

“Well, you were missing for two weeks and out for an entire day after I shot you with the Icer so that FitzSimmons could remove the chip." May's tone was matter-of-fact, but Daisy didn't miss the tinge of concern in her gaze. "I brought you some food, Coulson made it.” She set down a plate with grilled cheese and water and pudding on it.

She ate her food quickly, missing the taste of good food and food in general, glaring when May moved the plate wanting her to slow down. Very quickly the food was gone, along with the water. May got up and walked to the door, “We didn’t show you when you first got back, but the adoption papers have now been signed by a SHIELD lawyer so you are officially part of the Coulson-May family, and we had gotten a puppy for you but you went missing. Meet Prince.” She opened the door and a small Alaskan Klee Kai puppy ran in and jumped on Daisy barking and slightly wiggling his curled tail.

Melinda May never forgot how happy and carefree the laugh and smile that came from Daisy at that moment. The moment Daisy’s family had become official. She was home, she was safe, she was loved. 

Months had passed since the incident, and Daisy had healed mentally and physically, except for the small scar on her wrist. But she kept that hidden, tied with a ribbon. Most people only saw the ribbon on her wrist. Prince had helped her adjust a lot, she smiled and laughed even more than she already did and he was extremely playful and kept her out of trouble by having her keep him out of trouble. Daisy couldn’t ask for a better ending. She had the perfect SHIELD life.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hope you liked it. I did enjoy writing it and M helped me with feedback and putting feedback into the story because like I said, this last week has been hell.


End file.
